In a process of machining a grinding wheel, a grinding wheel machining device machines sidewalls of the grinding wheel. However, a thickness of the grinding wheel is manually measured by a measuring tool, which is inefficient. Furthermore, the grinding wheel and/or the grinding wheel machining device may need to be manually adjusted many times, which may result in deviations of positions of the grinding wheel relative to the machining tool.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.